


Bus Trip

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Baby!F1 [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby!F1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a snippet from the bus journey back to the nursery after a trip to the farm.</p><p>a very short fic i wrote because <a href="https://t.co/atemG5lDF4">THIS</a> instagram post was 100% too adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Trip

The trip to the farm had been a success. Miss Kaltenborn, Mr Tost and the parents that had volunteered to help out had been running around like headless chickens all day trying to keep up with the toddlers.

Most of the children had enjoyed the trip, feeding the baby lambs, petting the rabbits and playing on the toy tractors.

Now they were all packed back on the bus, juice boxes handed out and heading back towards the nursery school.

Carlos, Felipe and Jenson had claimed the back seat, wanting to sit in the middle so they could see down the aisle and pretend to be driving the bus. Marcus and Max had also been assigned to the back seat, sat at either end so they could both see out of the window.

"My favwit was the wambs," Marcus told Jenson who scrunched his nose in response.

"Tractors was the best bit," Jenson replied as though he was right and Marcus was wrong.

"I liked the wabbits," Felipe said, "Carlos twied to steal one."

Both boys laughed as Carlos stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a carrot that was left over from the feeding session.

"What your favwit bit Max?" Felipe asked, leaning forward to see around Carlos.

"Awwww," Felipe laughed, noticing that Max had fallen asleep.

He was leaning his head gently on Carlos' shoulder, his breathing slower and louder than normal as he sucked his thumb and dreamed of all the animals he could have if his parents owned a farm.

"Eeeewwww," Carlos said, waving his arms for the teacher to see him, "Miss, Max is dwooling on me!"


End file.
